


October Lifted

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Everybody (Backstreets Monsters) [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Smut, basically like a giant party where people know people have sex??, public sex but no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: AJ is a creature of the night, as are his lovers. October is the month of their anniversary and a good party is what they like to have to celebrate. Brian and AJ enjoy a dance pressed close and sneak off to enjoy each other. Kevin is what sparks their hunger.





	October Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> Basically don't own them.  
> Based off the Everybody (Backstreets Back) music video.

October is the month of monsters and creatures, ghosts and ghouls, and those that go bump in the night. But something happens in the Back Street mansion every year; the curse on many of those in the dark is lifted under AJ’s roof. Something about magic or conjuring that he never really understood from the couple who he had served under. But he did know that they were free of aches and pains and marks during the month slowly losing their curses and ends to join the human world for a while. 

Being a group of party animals the five were starting their party on the 29th, having claimed it as their anniversary weekend. They were staring off strong.

To everyone else in the world the night of the 29th of October was just another day to prepare for Halloween. But to the five men that owned Back Street Estate it was the first night of celebration, what they call their anniversary. 

AJ remembers hearing Nick come up with the ‘why’. “Because, it was October that all of us ended up together, so why not put them all together with the night of haunting. I mean it seems fitting don’t you think?” He had smiled when they had all agreed to it. 

Now, AJ grins as he hears Nick’s laugh from the grand dining room, playing with knives and darts against the large target board Brian had made the week before. Three days to celebrate their union together was a great idea from their youngest lover. 

The mansion that morning had been quiet but as the sun slowly got lower in the sky all the creatures of the night started showing up for their party. Every year since they officially owned the place the five have put on a bash to celebrate. 

AJ had seen everything now. He was currently watching Howie puncture and slurp beer cans down while in their in-house bar. Foam was cascading down his pale throat and under the collar of his deep forest coloured shirt, a few of the top buttons undone and damp with both sweat and alcohol. A party trick Howie had learned a few years back. AJ knew that his lovers were around the mansion chatting up guests, playing their part as hosts for the weekend event. But to see his first love be so unhinged and- wild. It was making AJ feel alive under his skin, eyes tracing the foam and beer that had escaped Howie’s swallows. Those fangs bright in that smile as cherry red lips were licked off and left shining. Those bright brown eyes alight with excitement.

Everything about Howie in that moment screamed seduction, sex, and predatory danger. A vampire, the life of their anniversary party, who knew. 

Immortal as they may be, they still had limits on things like food, drinks, sex, what would be called normal functions. But to watch his lover down a beer like that and do the same to a drink pouch of red Kool-Aid made AJ shiver in delight. Sex was now definitely on the Vampire’s menu that night. Whether it was with AJ himself or not he didn’t know, he just knew that Howie was thirsty for more than booze. 

AJ felt the slight pull of his nearly gone scar tissue as he grinned, but it was okay, he didn’t mind the pull when he was smiling at one of his lovers. Howie’s eyes were on him now, a damp cloth in his hand as he wiped down his jaw and throat, unbuttoning his silk shirt to wipe down his skin of sticky alcohol and juice. Leaving it open as he waltzed over to the phantom, forest colour billowing around Howie’s body. 

“Hello handsome, glad to see you enjoying the show.” Howie teased, giving a soft kiss to the corner of AJ’s mouth, letting the phantom smell his breath of cherry punch and beer. “May need to make a bit of a cellar run though I forgot to grab a cask of red wine.” 

AJ just smiled. “It’s cool, I have a couple smaller ones in the pantry, I remembered to grab them after lunch.”

Howie sighed out in relief, cheeks getting pink from being buzzed. AJ loved the vampire dearly, and wanted to coo softly as he watched the flush appear. Instead he brought Howie’s hands into his, the cloth dangling from Howie curled fingers in AJ’s hand. The doe eyes were welcoming to AJ, being sucked in as if by magic into a kiss that tasted sweet and frothy. Howie licked at soft lips to hear AJ moan. “I’ll save a dance for you later, I need to change my shirt and clean up.” 

AJ shook his head, smiling softly at his lover. “Go, your little gaggle of admirers are dispersing out.” As Howie turned to leave AJ gave a solid slap to his ass, earning himself a heated look from the vampire. 

The music was loud and fast paced from the ballroom, calling to AJ as a siren would. He knew that Kevin would be there, either dancing with someone or in the corner trying to seduce one of the ladies of the night like he did every year, making an erotic image to watch for everyone who’s eyes trailed over there. Even Nick had admitted seeing Kevin like that was a major turn on. 

He knew the ballroom was mostly dark save a chandelier and some wall sconces lit up for the night. It was like that to provide some form of cover should anyone want to create their own version of music together. And AJ knew that Kevin would want to.Satiate the side of him that wasn’t exactly human. 

A step into the large room revealed Kevin dancing close with a man that is usually see through from the graveyard out back. An old soul with a young heart. Kevin was behind him, whispering something in the man’s ear either sweet or naughty. No one could tell as Kevin had that effect on his partners often. The blush was deep on the solid ghost, one hand held up and to the side, the other over Kevin’s hand along his belly. Their bodies were pressed back to chest, ass to groin and AJ knew that feeling of being surrounded by his tall lover, all his attention directed towards whoever he was occupied with. Kevin loved to play when he felt alive.

Watching the man dance was like sex, his hips rolled and rocked, his shirt untucked and open, the back having been ripped apart but Kevin didn’t care as it let other see his shoulders and back and the little dimples just above his ass. Those strong hands pressed hot against wherever that got a good rise out of his partner, spreading nicely over skin or clothes and causing arousal to floor in their body. In all honesty AJ saw Kevin as a high end escort like this, flirty and soulful as he seduced whomever he wished. 

Kevin locked eyes with AJ across the floor through the throng of people as his moved to kiss down his partner’s neck, nipping softly at the skin there leaving light hickies. Giving a free show to those who watched. AJ could tell tonight was going to be wild for Dr. Richardson as his alter ego started to take over. 

“He’s really laying it on tonight isn’t he?” Brian purred from behind AJ, leaning against the door frame next to the phantom, his eyes were near black with lust, his jaw scruffy and his ears still pointed at the ends. 

“He is, not mad about it at all. He and Howie could take someone to bed and take them apart and all I’d do is ask to be there.” AJ turned to look at Brian fully, seeing his erection clearly in his slacks, his shirt gone and his gold waistcoat the only thing covering his chest scar under the fabric covered buttons. “What is with all my lovers being half naked and nearly disheveled. Have I missed a memo for us doing softcore?”

Brian laughed softly, voice clicking a little. “No, just- a night of heat and eroticism maybe.” The wolf grinned, nose and eyes crinkling and having AJ melt a little. “Dance with me sweetheart?” Brian offered his hand, seeing AJ’s hands ungloved for tonight, the wrinkled tissue near vanished.

“Of course my dear.” AJ smiled, being pulled to the floor as soon as he took Brian’s hand, starting face to face and holding each other’s hips and shoulders, grinding to the beat and getting each other off right there in their home. Brian moaned and closed his eyes as AJ slid a thigh right into his hard cock, letting the southern gentleman have some pressure to rut against as they danced. Brian could see AJ’s eyes blow out in lust, his brow and cheek sweaty from dry rutting on the ballroom floor. “Do you want to cum like this Bri? Out in the open of all our friends?”

Brian nodded, a pink flush on his face and his shoulders. “Not like it’s new to anyone, just as dirty as the orgy with the witches we saw Nick and Kevin with in summer.” He was really trying for his orgasm now, eyes closing as he tucked himself close to AJ’s body, one of his hands going from back down to AJ’s ass, massaging in plain sight but no one really cared as they were all in their own world of pleasure and lust, the music like an aphrodisiac. 

“Gonna cum baby?” AJ asked, voice silky and warm in Brian’s ear, eyes on his blond lover as they made love in their dancing. He heard the answering moan and felt Brian finally tense up, panting harshly into AJ’s throat as his cock twitched against AJ’s thigh. “Oh-ho, bet that feels good Bri. Can feel you twitch against me.” AJ could see Brian’s glazed over eyes when the blond lifted his head, his cheeks flushed red and his face slightly sweaty with exertion. “Let’s go to one of the bathrooms, I want to watch you blow me baby.” AJ’s voice graveled, sending a jolt right down Brian’s spine. 

Brian pulled away, taking AJ’s hand and quickly tugging him to the main hall bathroom, the quietest one in the mansion. His own trousers were sporting a wet patch from their play, a testament to how they reacted to each other. “Pants undone let’s go.” Brian said just as he closed the heavy cherry wood door, locking it and turning around, watching AJ shed his tailed jacket and undoing the buttons on his dress-shirt, finally taking it off and letting it fall to the floor by his black jacket.

Brian eyed up AJ with post orgasmic eyes, seeing how warm AJ’s skin looked under his clothes. His wife-beater stayed put, creating a debauched image that had Brian sinking to his knees on the sink rug. “C’mon sweetheart, let me have you AJe.” Brian growled softly, holding AJ’s hips as he let his slacks drop to his ankles, his boxers coming down his thighs and letting his cock out for Brian to kiss. 

“Oh fuck. That’s it baby.” AJ panted, a hand going into blond curls and petting Brian’s head. “Your mouth always feels so damn good.”

Brian moaned around the deep pink head of AJ’s cock, suckling the heated skin. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored salty precum on his tongue. AJ always loved how Brian got into cock sucking, how he enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed a good meal. Brian let the front of his teeth slide over the slit, making AJ shiver against the counter and under Brian’s hand on his hips. 

“Get me there Bri, let me cum into your mouth baby.” AJ groaned softly, petting through the curls and watching Brian’s mouth work at him. His lips were candy apple red and so soft, his pink tongue peeking out when he pulled back to lick around the crown. “Oh Jesus.” the shift of AJ’s hips forward had Brian moving to swallow down AJ’s cock. Brian had told them all that he loved feeling the heft on his tongue, how his mouth was filled with heat and salt and  _ them _ .

AJ’s head tipped back when Brian’s nose hit his pubic hair, throat trying to swallow around him, causing Brian to gag a little but he loved it. The feeling of being in tight and wet heat had AJ so close, tipping over the edge when Brian hummed hard and it buzzed over AJ’s skin. “Oh- God Brian I’m- oh fuck.” AJ moaned out, shuddering as he shot down Brian’s throat. He felt like jello as brian pulled back slowly, kissing and laving over AJ’s slick cock, spent and softening. It wasn’t even seven yet and AJ had already felt his soul leave his body. 

Brian kept kissing AJ’s cock before finally hearing a whimper and pulling back. AJ felt boneless as he watched Brian grin, all flushed red and lips swollen and slick. His eyes were calmer than that morning, having gotten what he needed now. AJ brought both his hands to Brian’s hair, rubbing a little and petting his lover for a job well done. Brian put AJ away slowly and kissed over his zipped fly when he was done doing up AJ’s pants. 

“Always so good to me Bri. Get up here baby and let me kiss you a little.” AJ sighed, relaxed and warm. 

Brian stood slowly and crowded AJ against the counter, leaning into him and kissing at bitten lips. “Hi.”

“Hello. Have fun down there?”

“Oh absolutely, always a treat to taste you.” Brian held AJ’s hips, his undershirt having ridden up a little and let Brian’s thumbs graze the soft skin. 

“Oh- careful baby, sensitive now.”

“From me.”

“Cheeky, yes from you.” AJ let his lips open for the next kiss, tasting himself on Brian and loving it. He felt himself float a little as they stood their, half naked and kissing post bliss. Brian whined when AJ pushed him away a little. “Let’s go get you changed, I bet you feel wet.”

“I do, but I’m not done kissing you yet.”

“Once you’ve cleaned up we can keep going, build ourselves up again.” 

Brian’s grin was answer enough as he moved to unlock the door, stealing AJ’s jacket to cover his damp spot on the from of his pants. His eyes traveled up and down AJ’s disheveled body. “That’s a good look on you Alexander James, maybe keep the dress-shirt off for the rest of the night and let people enjoy you.”

“Maybe I will. Go. I’ll be waiting for your baby.”

Brian shook his head and was out the door and down the hall by the time AJ got the strength back in his legs to move. He knew he smelt like sex and looked it too but he didn’t care, he was sure the mansion by the morning hours would smell much the same like it did every year. Their rooms included as they fucked and played like animals all night. Everyone was fair game until the 31st. 

AJ was knocked out of his thoughts by Nick’s laughter again, this time a little deeper and more flirty than usual for a party. He walked a little more down the hall towards the music room, by passing the dining room and kitchen before making the turn at the main stairs to head to where his laugh was coming from over the muffled music, someone having closed the ballroom doors as the party moved wholly into there. 

He followed the laugh and soon heard Howie’s little giggles. He rounded the open doorway and saw Nick being peppered in smooches, his face lit up as he sat in Howie’s lap. Taller or not Nick loved to sit in his lovers’ laps. And Howie was laying the soft kisses on thick, smiling into each one. Nick’s laughter was beautiful, smiling at the little licks that were being pressed into his neck and onto his lips. Howie did love to pamper the youngest one. He saw Howie take Nick’s hand, seeing how red they were from throwing knives and darts for the better part of an hour with friends. There was a clotted over cut along his palm that Howie kissed tenderly, eyes closing as he nosed the cut. 

“Accidentally caught myself on one of the serrated knives, hurts a lot but- your kisses make it feel better.” Nick sighed, relaxing down onto Howie’s thighs. 

“I can always make your hurts feel better Nicky.” Howie’s mumble could be barely made out but AJ heard it, smiling softly as he finally walked into the room to make himself known. 

“Hey. Are you gonna join this shindig?”

Nick looked up at AJ, smiling warmly before shaking his head. “Not yet, need a bit of quiet.”

Howie nodded in agreement, moving so he could tuck Nick into his neck, smiling at the soft puffs of air on his cool skin. “Same, I’ll come dance with you later okay?”

“Take your time you two. I love you both.” AJ came closer and kissed them both softly, rubbing a hand through Nick’s blond locks, pressing a kiss to the mummy’s forehead that was soft as cotton. 

“You smell like sex.” He murmured and AJ just laughed. 

“Brian couldn’t wait.”

Howie just rolled his eyes, finally helping Nick stand only to pull him back down once he was laying flat on the couch, a cushion under his head. Nick laid out over Howie’s body, head tucked under Howie’s chin. “Shoo, let us have some quiet time.” Howie kicked lightly at AJ’s thigh, causing a bark of laughter. 

“Alright I’m out. Don’t spend the entire night here, we have our toasts in a couple hours remember?” AJ said as he walked to the door, hearing a pair of ‘Okay’s as he closed it. 

October was good for them all, but the closer to All Hallows Eve they got, the more human they felt. AJ smiled and knew that as the tug of his scar tissue wasn’t there anymore. He was at peace already. 


End file.
